roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Unknown Mode (Endless) (Scrapped)
'Description' Unknown Mode (originally called $%$#!@$^&#$) is a mode in Endless Mode. You can choose to select from Solo to Quad-Op. You will start off with Wave 0000000. (Note: This idea has been scrapped so it will not be expected in Endless Mode.) Starting Cash: Solo - $206060 Co-Op - $166666 Tri-Op - $96666 Quad-Op - $66666 Rewards depending on how far you made it Wave 1 - 2: No rewards Wave 3 - 6: 100 Credits Wave 7 - 20: 250 Credits Wave 21 - 50: 400 Credits Wave 51 - 70: 550 Credits Wave 71+: 700 Credits + bruhh Badge Other Information Explanation of newcomers: Infected Survivor: 5000 HP, Similar to Lava as they are slightly slow and always appear in groups. Miniature Void: 200000 HP, Smaller than void in size, but instead of a purple torso and legs, they are green. Only ability is miniature stomping, where its similar to the Void stomp, but smaller radius and less stun time. Biohazard Doctor: 100000 HP, Like the Necromancer Boss, summons strong enemies. Possibilities: Small group of Boss4's, Mystery3's (my version), and Miniature Voids rarely. Mystery3 (my version), 1500 HP, Summons a Boss4, or a small group of Infected Survivors, or Zomgunner. Zomgunner: 15000 HP, has a stun ability. Shoots gun 3 times at 3 random towers stunning them from a small amount of time Golden Boss: 180000 HP, more information on the Endless Mode and the page itself Saddened: Infinite HP, slow, and can only be affected by support towers, like Commander and DJ. DJ can use the Apocalypse Rave ability, thus the enemy will dance and rise into the sky. Zedic: 15000 HP, average speed, heals zombies every second by 1200 every second. 'Waves' Waves in the Mode: Wave 1 - (Named as Wave Satisfaction) Wave 1 is technically just Wave 00000000 repeated 3 times. The same enemies appear with no modifications. Wave 2 - (Named as Wave Survival) On Wave 2, 6 Expired Jacks appear. After some time, 3 King Jacks will appear. After all the Jacks are defeated, J and M will appear. Wave 3 - (Named as Wave Accident) 10 Santabots appear, spawning in different patterns. However, their ability usage is significantly decreased. Wave 4 - (Named as Wave Escape) 50 Infected Survivors appear, afterwards 5 Miniature Voids appears. Wave 5 - (Named as Wave War) 200 Infected Survivors appear, then a small group of Zomgunners appear. Then afterwards Mystery3's will appear, and a Miniature Void. Wave 6 - (Named as Wave Destruction) 5 Saddeneds appear, then 250 Infected Survivors and then a Void + 2 King Jacks. To finish it, 3 Santabots will appear at the end. Wave 7 - (Named as Wave Forgotten) 20 Saddeneds appear, then 2 Golden Bosses, then an Expired Jack + King Jack. Wave 8 - (Named as Wave Eternal Pain) 100 Miniature Voids, 2 Zedics, 5 Voids, 2 King Jacks, 1 Expired Jack, 5 Santabots (with significantly decreased ability rate), 25 Saddeneds, 50 Mystery3's, 5 Golden Bosses, then 20 Zomgunners. The game will continue on, as it is called Endless Mode. It will be similar to Wave 8, but will gradually get harder. Category:Fanmade Idea